wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gwardia Imperialna
"Mam pod swoją komendą całą grupę bojową Gwardii Imperialnej. Pięćdziesiąt Regimentów - wyspecjalizowane oddziały szturmowe, infiltratorów, zmechanizowane formacje, kompanie pancerne i mobilną artylerię. Ponad pół miliona walczących,trzydzieści tysięcy czołgów i setki dział artyleryjskich pod moim dowództwem. Imperatorze, okaż litość głupcom, którzy mi się przeciwstawią, ponieważ ja tego nie zrobię." - Mistrz Wojny Demetrius, Krucjata Salonikańska 38M.733 Gwardia Imperialna, znana także pod nazwą Astra Militarum, jest największą siłą walczącą w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Złożona z niezliczonych miliardów kobiet i mężczyzn stanowi pierwszą linię obrony ludzkości przed najazdami okrutnych obcych. Ludzie pochodzący z planet pustynnych, skutych lodem czy zdewastowanych niekończącą się wojną zostają zjednoczeni pod sztandarem Imperium Ludzkości, aby bronić każdego skrawka imperialnej ziemi. Siła Gwardii Imperialnej opiera się min. na liczebności. Tam gdzie wrogie okręty z gracją szybują po niebie Gwardia Imperialna wypełnia je ogromna ilością statków nie dając wrogowi szans na przetrwanie. Tam gdzie wróg wysyła niekończące się fale żołnierzy Gwardia Imperialna wysyła ich jeszcze więcej, a wrogowie ludzkości kończą spaleni seriami setek karabinów laserowych, podziurawieni bagnetami lub zmiażdżeni dziesiątkami tysięcy butów. Młot Imperatora, bo tak ta armia także jest nazywana, jest jakby manifestacją ogromu Imperium - codziennie pod broń zostają powołane niezliczone liczby, każdego dnia giną miliony a na ich trupach prowadzą atak kolejne miliony wraz z setkami tysięcy czołgów mając za plecami ogromne rezerwy dostarczane przez imperialną flotę. Młodzi ludzie słabo przeszkoleni i wyposażeni zostają wysłani w kosmos, by walczyć z najgorszymi okropieństwami wszechświata i dają im radę. Gwardziści zmuszeni są walczyć z potwornościami gorszymi niż ich najgorsze koszmary w niekończącej się wojnie o przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej. Gdyby nie poświęcenie Gwardii Imperialnej, Imperium Człowieka nie byłoby w stanie przetrwać 10 tysięcy lat. thumb|36500px|Artykuł wciąż jest w trakcie budowy. Zanim edytujesz skontaktuj się z autorem strony Historia Gwardia Imperialna wywodzi się z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty kiedy Imperator w ogniach wojny tworzył Imperium Człowieka. Na czele jego armii stały Legiony Kosmicznych Marines - najlepszych wojowników jakich kiedykolwiek stworzyła ludzkość. Nie byli oni jednak wystarczająco liczni, aby samodzielnie strzec granic Imperium a zarazem ich powiększać. Legiony Kosmicznych Marines zapędzały się coraz dalej w galaktykę, odległości między legionami wynosiły niezliczone tysiące lat świetlnych a między nimi nie było nikogo. Zamiast ryzykować utraty terytorium Imperator wydał rozkaz utworzenia Imperialnej Armii. Imperialna Armia Nowo utworzona siła była czymś czego nie widziano jeszcze w galaktyce. Sformowana z ludzi zamieszkujących odległe od siebie planety Armia Imperialna była bez wątpienia oszałamiającą zbieraniną ochotników, najemników, poszukiwaczy przygód, idealistów, ocalałych członków armii podbitych planet, ksenofobów i wielu innych. Na początku swojego istnienia nowa siła służyła jedynie jako garnizon światów zdobytych przez Kosmicznych Marines. Utrzymywali spokój, tłumili wszelkie rebelie i bronili planet przed najazdami obcych. Na razie uśpiony potencjał Armii Imperialnej miał niedługo zostać wykorzystany. Patriarchowie razem ze swymi podopiecznymi docierali już do wschodnich granic galaktyki, więc potrzebowali większej ilości ludzi, toteż członkowie armii wkrótce mieli wyruszyć ze swoich planet, aby nigdy już nie wrócić. Garnizony armii zostały podzielone na Regimenty liczące 3.000 ludzi, każdemu z nich został przypisany jeden statek lub kilka mniejszych jednostek, aby szybko i bez przeszkód dostarczać ludzi bezpośrednio na wyznaczone im miejsce. Wiele Regimentów działało samodzielnie, powszechne było jednak oddawanie Regimentów pod władzę Patriarchów, z którymi zwykli ludzie z nieznanych planet walczyli ramie w ramie podczas podbijania kolejnych światów. Taka organizacja sił krucjaty okazała się jednak zgubna po rozpoczęciu Herezji Horusa. Herezja Horusa thumb|340px|Gwardia Imperialna w 41M.Kiedy mistrz wojny Horus zdradził swego ojca połowa legionów Kosmicznych Marines poszła w jego ślady. Regimenty znajdujące się pod kontrolą zdradzieckich Patriarchów pod wpływem strachu lub ślepej wiary nie śmiały się od nich odwrócić. Niezliczone miliony wytrenowanych, zahartowanych w boju ludzi także położyły swój nóż na gardle Imperium. Mając własne transporty wędrowali od planety do planety siejąc zniszczenie. Światy były niszczone w ogniach bombardowania orbitalnego lub zgniatane pod niekończącymi się falami czołgów. Populacje zwracały się przeciwko tym, którzy przynieśli im oświecenie spod luf karabinów. Kiedyś przyjaciele teraz wrogowie lojaliści i zdrajcy spośród Armii Imperialnej walczyli na gruzach niegdyś wspaniałych imperialnych światów, kiedy imperialna prawda została rozdarta przez fałszywych idoli i mrocznych bogów. Sytuacja na każdym froncie pogarszała się z dnia na dzień przez zdrajców z imperialnej armii. Ostatecznie pokonani zostali zniszczeni lub skryli się w Oku Terroru. Gruntowne zmiany Po zakończeniu rozlewu krwi i wypędzeniu zdrajców z Imperium, wielkie modernizacje dosięgnęły Imperialną Armię. Zostały z niej utworzone dwie organizacje: Gwardia Imperialna oraz Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna. ''Nie było już nawet mowy o łączu między Gwardią a flotą. Walkę w odmętach kosmosu powierzono marynarce a wszelkie operacje na powierzchni planet były zadaniem Astra Militarum. Do Regimentów Gwardii dołączono Komisarzy - indoktrynowanych, nie znających strachu oficerów, których zadaniem jest dbanie o lojalność oraz morale. Maja oni za zadanie rozstrzeliwać każdego tchórza lub malkontenta. Samej Armii zmniejszono niezależność do minimum, cały czas obserwując w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego aktu niewierności. Poświęcono zaufanie i elastyczność a rebelie mogą być nieuniknione, jednak od teraz będą odseparowane i bez litości tłumione. Fundamenty Gwardii Imperialnej ''"Kiedy ludzie zapominają wypełniać swoje obowiązki nie są już ludźmi i stają się czymś mniej wartościowym od bestii. Nie mają miejsca w piersi ludzkości ani w sercu Imperatora. Niech umrą i będą zapomnieni." '' - główne edykty świętego Synodu Adeptus Ministorum Łańcuch dowodzenia thumb|300px|Łańcuch dowodzeniaNajwyższe dowództwo Gwardii Imperialnej znajduje się na Terrze pośród jej Wielkich Lordów. W teorii rozkazy przechodzą prosto od znajdującego się w stolicy Lorda Dowódcy Militanta do poszczególnych sekcji dowództwa Segmentum, które z kolei przekazują swoje rozkazy pomniejszym oficerom. W praktyce coś takiego nie było by możliwe z powodu skali Imperium, opóźnień w komunikacji itp. dlatego dowództwo przekazuje się najwyższym oficerom w poszczególnych strefach wojny. Są nimi lord generał czy wielki marszałek. Otoczeni są przez członków wykwalifikowanego personelu składającego się na dowództwo. Razem dowodzą armiami, za które są w pełni odpowiedzialni. Poniżej nich znajdują się dowódcy kompanii, z których Regimenty są utworzone, ci przekazują rozkazy niżej do poruczników i sierżantów, by w końcu dotarły do gwardzistów. W Gwardii wielu jest pojedynczych generałów, którzy samotnie dowodzą podległymi im Regimentami. Niektórzy głodni sławy i chwały prowadzą ataki z pierwszej linii frontu, podczas gdy inni dowodzą z ogromnego okrętu flagowego na orbicie planety. Otoczeni skrzeczącymi serwoczaszkami, ochroniarzami, pośród krzyku ich podkomendnych i zapachu płonących maszyn ci ludzie prowadzą dane im niemal na własność armie do zwycięstwa za chwałę Imperium. W łańcuchu dowodzenia istnieje jedna niestandardowa ranga, wykraczająca poza od tysiącleci standardowy model strategicznego dowództwa. Ranga ta brzmi: Mistrz Wojny. Nadawana jest najbardziej utalentowanym dowódcom, których autorytet przewyższa wszystkich innych. Można ją uzyskać jedynie od samych Wielkich Lordów Terry, którzy rzadko nadają tę rangę. Przez piętno i przesąd nazwa jest przemianowywana, najczęściej używanym zamiennikiem jest Lord Solar. Mogą jednak minąć wieki a w Imperium nie będzie żadnego Mistrza Wojny. Człowiek zaszczycony takim przydziałem odpowiada jedynie przed samym Imperatorze i prowadzi krucjaty wyzwalając populacje setek planet spod obcego jarzma, lub prowadzi obronę całych Segmentów. Departamento Munitorum thumb|250px|Lord Marszałek Graf Harazahn dyktuje masę rozkazów u bram BalcarhsyPodczas gdy dowódcy Gwardii Imperialnej dowodzą ogromnymi armiami podczas bitew i kampanii, Departamento Munitorum odpowiada za wysłanie i uzbrojenie tych armii. Znana tez jako Adeptus Munitorum organizacja jest prawdziwym potworem logistycznym, jedną z odnóg Adeptus Administratum. Departamento Munitorum rozsiana jest po całej galaktyce i ma mniejsze palcówki w sektorach i pod sektorach. Ma swoje siedziby na każdej planecie, której zostają powołane pod broń Regimenty, aby szybciej odpowiadać na prośby o pomoc. Zadanie jest o tyle trudne, że światów wołających o pomoc są setki tysięcy, a prośby o wysłanie wsparcia na konkretne planety muszą przejść najpierw przez liczne ręce Adeptów, aby dotrzeć w końcu do osoby kompetentnej, by podjąć odpowiednie działania. Takie sprawy mogą przedłużać się o miesiące jak i całe lata. Sformowana grupa bojowa z Regimentów z Mordant i Tremert wysłana na pomoc przybyła o całe 100 lat za późno, żołnierze znaleźli jedynie ogołoconą z życia planetę bez śladu ocalałych. Oprócz opóźnień zdarzają się także liczne błędy, skutkiem których armie zostają wysłane przeciw przeważającym lub nie istniejącym siłom obcych lub nawet na dawno wymarłe światy, amunicja przetransportowana do niewłaściwej armii a odizolowane, odległe planety niechybnie upadają. Dlatego ogromna liczba Adeptów codziennie przegląda wysokie na dziesiątki metrów stosy papierów, brak jednego zera w długim na 300 stron kodzie binarnym może być fatalny w skutkach. Departamento Munitorum towarzyszy gwardziście w każdym aspekcie jego życia. Ponosi odpowiedzialność za poprawne zwerbowanie go za pomocą dziesięciny, dostarczenie mu munduru, broni, magazynków, bandaży, odpowiada za to aby jego manierka była pełna czystej wody, oraz za to aby wraz z tysiącami innych kolegów został bezpiecznie przetransportowany do miejsc które potrzebują pomocy. Organizacja musi zapewnić odpowiednie warunki treningu całych Regimentów, pomoc medyczną oraz techniczną. Masę pracy zapewnia obowiązek formowania grup bojowych. Wtedy Departamento odpowiada nie tylko za rzeczy wyżej wymienione, lecz także za rekrutowanie tysięcy ludzi z kilku planet i wysłanie ich do punktu zbornego. Nieprzewidywalna natura Spaczni utrudnia jednak to zadanie sprawiając iż gotowe do drogi Regimenty zostają zniszczone przez burze Osnowy, docierają na miejsce kilka lat po czasie lub lata świetlne od miejsca przeznaczenia. Mimo wszelkich błędów i nieporozumień Gwardia Imperialna nie mogła by funkcjonować bez Departamento Munitorum. Organizacja i anatomia Regimentu thumb|250px|Desant prosto z okrętuPlanetarne Siły Obronne mogą przybrać formę Regimentu, bojówek, gangów, grup milicji, lub kohort piechoty. W Gwardii Imperialnej istnieje jeden typ jednostki - Regiment. Istnieją konkretne ich odmiany: Regimenty piechoty, nie korzystające z większego lub zupełnego wsparcia artylerii Regimenty pancerne wsparte mała liczbą piechoty lub w ogóle jej nie posiadające, a także rzadkie Regimenty podludzi. Aby do czegoś dojść Regimenty muszą działać wspólnie. Może to wyglądać jak utrudnienie, jednak jest to konieczny środek ostrożności. Zdrajcy którzy staną przeciwko Imperium będą cierpieć na brak ciężkiego wsparcia, skutkiem czego zostaną niechybnie zniszczeni i ukarani. Regiment Astra Militarum zostaje sformowany przeważnie z ludzi z tej samej planety. Dlatego gwardziści przywiązani są do swojego Regimentu, nie do grupy bojowej do której są przypisani. Dowództwo regimentu oraz kompanii składa się z oficerów rekrutowanych z tej samej planety co gwardziści. Ma to zapewnić dowódcom szacunek, ludźmi dowodzą oficerowie, z którymi spędzili miesiące czy lata treningów dzięki czemu morale jest wysokie a między ludźmi wiąże się nić braterstwa. Ci oficerowie będą obserwowani przez Komisarzy, którzy mają za zadanie dbać o wysoki poziom morale i lojalności Regimentu bez względu na wszystko. Podejmą nieważne jak niehumanitarne środki aby upewnić się, że żołnierze nie zhańbią się w bitwie. Regimenty składają się średnio z kilku tysięcy ludzi, chociaż 18. Valhallański ''Wilki Tundry ''złożony lekkiej piechoty składa się ze 120 tyś. ludzi, podczas gdy 24. Vostroyański ciężki Regiment pancerny ''Żelazna Krew ''złożony jest z mniej niż 1.5 tyś czołgistów. Samodzielne jednostki złożone z ciężkich czołgów Baneblade i Shadowsword nie zawierają więcej niż 12 maszyn. Główna zasada odnośnie liczebności utrzymywana przez Departamento Munitorum zakłada iż bez względu na ilość piechoty czy ciężkiego wsparcia siła Regimentów ma się równoważyć. Jest to niezbędne w prowadzeniu wojny na skalę galaktyczną. Regiment złożony jest z trzech lub nawet dwudziestu kompanii, zależnie od sił jakie ma do dyspozycji dowódca. Kompanie z kolei składają się z 3 lub 6 plutonów. Pluton składa się z drużyny dowodzenia plutonem oraz z kilku drużyn piechoty liczących po 10 członków. Uzbrojenie Podstawową bronią Gwardii jest karabin laserowy wzór M-Galaxy.Jest to lekki i bardzo tani w produkcji karabin. Elitarne oddziały szturmowców i Cadiańskich Karskinów używają wzmocnionej wersji "Hot-Shot Lasgun",z ogniwem którego strzał może przebić pancerz wspomagający. Standardowy karabin z trudem przebija kamizelkę kuloodporną.Obie bronie posiadają wersję pistoletową. Broń podstawowa M35 M-Galaxy-Najpowszechniejsza wersja karabinu laserowego w Imperiumthumb|190px|M35 M-Galaxy -najczęściej spotykana broń w Imperium M36-Używany przez Cadian z bagnetem adamantowym Mark 4 Catachan - wykorzystywany przez Catachan w czasie walki w dżungli Mark III-Używany przez między innymi tanithańskich żołnierzy z Pierwszego i Jedynego z Tanith W niektórych regimentach zamiast karabinów laserowych używa się szybkostrzelnych strzelb śrutowych o krótszym zasięgu lub karabinów automatycznych strzelającymi litymi pociskami,o zbliżonej mocy obalającej. Drużyny gwardzistów mogą być wyposażane w miotacze ognia lub granatniki, rzadziej w karabiny plazmowe. Broń przeciwpancerna Do niszczenia pojazdów Gwardia używa dział laserowych montowanych na thumb|188px|Działo laserowe na kołachtrójnogach lub kołach oraz wyrzutni rakiet.Te drugie mogą używać też rakiet odłamkowych przeciwko piechocie.Oprócz nich jako ciężkiej broni używa się ciężkich bolterów, działek automatycznych i moździerzy. Znacznie rzadziej stosuje się multi-lasery i działa plazmowe. Powszechne też w Gwardii są karabiny snajperskie o różnych konstrukcjach -od tradycyjnych z litym pociskiem, przez zmodyfikowane karabiny laserowe, po broń strzelającą zatrutymi strzałkami,które są używane przez ratlingów. Kolejną kategorią są bronie specjalne występujące w małych ilościach. W niej mieszczą się:granatniki,miotacze ognia,karabiny termiczne i plazmowe. Specyficzną bronią są rozdzieracze używane przez ogrynów, będące dużą wersją strzelby śrutowej. Mają pokaźną siłę ognia, są dobre w przebijaniu pancerza, lecz mało celne. Podstawowym pancerzem jest kamizelka kuloodporna, jest stosunkowo lekki i tani w produkcji choć zapewnia ochronę przed lekką bronią taką jak karabin laserowy lub maszynowy, choć jej przydatność w M41 jest dosyć niska ze względu na fakt, iż większość pól bitwy jest wypełniona bronią zdolną do rozerwania na pół czołgu. Ulepszoną wersją jest pancerz skorupowy, jest on grubszy i pokrywa większą część ciała. Zapewnia lepszą ochronę przeciwko większości broni ręcznej i niektórymi rodzajami broni ciężkiej. Rekrutacja W zasadzie każdy obywatel Imperium może zostać zwerbowany do Gwardii Imperialnej. Kobiety i mężczyźni wstępują do armii ,aby brać udział w obronie Imperium, udowodnić swoją lojalność Imperatorowi lub po prostu uciec od marnego i niewolniczego życia. Każdy zwerbowany człowiek dostaje rangę "Gwardzisty". Jest to najniższa ranga wojskowa w Gwardii. Gwardziści mogą być szkoleni na: *Sanitariuszy - raczej nie trzeba tłumaczyć co sanitariusze robią na polu bitwy , ale warto jednak wspomnieć, że nie mają wcale łatwiejszego życia od zwykłych gwardzistów. Walczą ramie w ramie razem ze swymi pobratymcami z oddziału do którego są wcieleni. *Specjalistów od ciężkiego uzbrojenia - ludzie ci specjalizują się w używaniu ciężkiego uzbrojenia jakie jest na stanie armii np. karabiny plazmowe, działka pół automatyczne itp. *Operatorów sprzętu komunikacyjnego - są to gwardziści posługujący się sprzętem zdolnym do porozumiewania się między poszczególnymi kompaniami i drużyną dowodzenia. *Chorąży - ci gwardziści właściwie nie przechodzą żadnego szkolenia. Noszeniem sztandaru nagrodzeni mogą zostać tylko ci , którzy odznaczyli się szczególną odwagą w bitwie. Po rekrutacji każdy Gwardzista przechodzi stosunkowo krótkie szkolenie,nie tylko fizyczne . Dowódcy mają przygotować swych ludzi tak, aby po dotarciu na całkowicie inną planetę nie doznali szoku psychicznego. Na przykład Gwardziści ze Stalowego Legionu nigdy nie widzieli nieba i dowódca ma ich przygotować na ten widok lub Catachan ,którzy nigdy nie widzieli maszyny np. Chimery. Stosunek do Adeptus Astartes Obie armie spotykają się dosyć rzadko.Przeciętny Marine jeśli nie zostanie zabity w walce może dożyć nawet do tysiąca lat. Większość imperialnych gwardzistów nigdy nie zobaczy Marine w całym swoim życiu nie mówiąc już o walce u boku któregoś z nich. O Kosmicznych Marines krąży wiele legend i przesądów. Każda planeta i każdy regiment ma swoje zdanie na ich temat. Niektórzy zachwycają się nimi jako prawdziwymi synami Boga Imperatora a inni boją się ich jakoby byli oni zapowiedzią wyroku władcy. Kosmiczni Marines posiadają implant w jamie ustnej , dzięki któremu mogą oni pluć kwasem, jednak niektórzy w swej ignorancji twierdzą , że mogą oni także zabić wzrokiem lub pokonać wroga jednym wypowiedzianym słowem. Krążą opowieści o grupkach marines, którzy potrafią sami podbić całe planety. Niektóre zakony takie jak Ultramarines znane są w całym Imperium. Prawdopodobnym jest,że ci gwardziści którzy spotkają jednego z Adeptus Astartes mogą paść do ich stóp i prosić o wybaczenie im grzechów. Przeciętny Kosmiczny Marine nawet nie zauważa zwykłego śmiertelnika, ponieważ bardzo trudno zasłużyć sobie na ich szacunek. Pogłoski o pojawieniu się Marines w polu działań wojennych wywołują wielkie emocje jednak w większości przypadków okazują się fałszywe. Planetarne Siły Obronne thumb|Gwardziści prą naprzódPDF to skrót od nazwy: Planetarne Siły Obronne. Są to samodzielne armie nie podlegające Imperium lecz władzy na danej planecie. Każdy Gubernator Planetarny odpowiada za szkolenie, wyposażenie oraz uzupełnianie sił obronnych, w celu obrony Imperialnego świata przed inwazją lub jakimkolwiek buntem a ostatecznie dla utrzymania Imperialnego rządu. Jeśli nie sprosta tym zadaniom zostanie szybko usunięty ze stanowiska. Jako że każda planeta różni się od siebie niemalże wszystkim, tak samo różnie wyglądać mogą Planetarne Siły Obronne. Mogą być utrzymywane w postaci Regimentów, gangów lub po po prostu zwykłych bojówek. Podczas jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia PDF ma za zadanie zaatakować jako pierwsza, zanim przybędą posiłki w postaci Gwardii Imperialnej lub Kosmicznych Marines. Chociaż Planetarne Siły Obronne działają jedynie na terenie swej planety lub co najwyżej układu stwierdzenie, że większość z ich członków nie ma w ogóle doświadczenia bojowego jest błędne. Imperium jest otoczone z każdej strony i setki planet jest oblężonych, więc wśród członków PDF jest mnóstwo weteranów. PDF są uważane za kluczową pierwszą linie obrony przeciwko atakom ze strony Xenos. Najlepsi żołnierze są rekrutowani do Gwardii Imperialnej i najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczą już nigdy swej rodzinnej planety. Chociaż Planetarne Siły Obronne od razu przystępują do walki kiedy dostaną taki rozkaz, ich lojalność do Imperium stoi na niskim poziomie. Zazwyczaj ludzie z PDF nie ufają swoim władzom zwłaszcza Gubernatorowi Planetarnemu i są w stanie wszcząć bunt kiedy nadarzy się do tego pierwsza lepsza okazja. Taki brak zaufania może skutkować szybkim opętaniem przez Chaos i przyłączeniem się do ewentualnej inwazji ze strony sił Mrocznych Bogów. Wiele było także przypadków opętania bezpośrednio Gubernatora przez co 99% podległych mu organizacji na planecie razem z nim odłącza się i obraca przeciwko Imperium. Z tych właśnie powodów Imperialni dowódcy nie ufają siłom stacjonującym na danych planetach i wolą polegać na własnych podkomendnych. Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Gwardia Imperialna posiada w swoim zakresie mnóstwo zróżnicowanych jednostek, grup, a także pojedynczych ludzi. Są to zróżnicowane jednostki a każda znajduje się na polu bitwy w innym celu w zależności od swoich umiejętności oraz kompetencji. Komisarze thumb|196px|Komisarz Yarrick- bohater dwóch wojen o ArmageddonPodczas bitwy zwykli gwardziści, którzy musząc stawiać czoła różnym przerażającym wrogom często tracą ducha walki lub po prostu zostają opanowani przez strach i nie rzadko próbują uciekać. Aby zapobiec takim sytuacjom do Regimentów przydzielani są Komisarze. Są to wychowankowie Schola Progenium a na polu bitwy są żywymi przedstawicielami Imperatora. Inspirują oni swych ludzi do walki przeciwko najstraszniejszym potworom. Komisarz ma prawo do natychmiastowej egzekucji kogokolwiek. Może rozstrzelać gwardzistę, który cofnął się choćby o krok, który nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć (z powodu strachu) lub po prostu za niesubordynację. Komisarz ma także prawo zastrzelić psionika , który "Macza palce w mrocznej energii Spaczni". Jeśli nawet dowódca zawaha się w swym postępowaniu lub zboczy z drogi Imperatora, komisarz ma prawo natychmiast go zastrzelić. Przeciętny komisarz nie słynie z zasad moralnych. Stosuje różne metody: od kar cielesnych aż po zastrzelenie tchórza , tylko po to aby (skutecznie) podnieść morale swych ludzi. Reputacja komisarzy w Gwardii wygląda tak, że żołnierze bardziej boją się gniewu komisarza , niż swych wrogów. Schola Progenium rekrutuje komisarzy poprzez adoptowanie sierot najczęściej spośród Cadiańskich Grup Uderzeniowych. Tam uczą się swej wiary a także o dobroczynności Imperatora. Wpajane im są tam taktyki wojenne, umiejętności walki itp. Schole Progenium prowadzi swego ucznia aż do rangi: Kadet Komisarz. Szkolenie komisarzy odbywa się także na polach bitew gdzie są im przydzielane jednostki i razem z nimi walczy u boku regularnej armii. Niektórzy komisarze , którzy przeżyją wystarczająco długo na polach bitew oraz zasłużą się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami dowodzenia otrzymują rangę: Lord Komisarz. Krąży o nich wiele opowieści i legend oraz o oddziałach przez nich prowadzonych. Mówi się ,że ludzie przez nich dowodzeni są zdolni do niezwykłych czynów. Reprezentują oni siłę i odwagę a bardzo często odwracają losy bitwy na korzyść Imperium nie jednokrotnie wyrywając je z rąk klęski. Walczący u boku Lorda Komisarza szczęśliwcy potrafią przebywać na polu bitwy bez cienia strachu w sercach. Ci ludzie prowadzą swych podkomendnych w taki sposób , w jaki żaden przeciętny komisarz nie potrafi. Kapłani Eklezji thumb|150px|Kapłan Eklezjarchatu głoszący kazania przed bitwąCi fanatyczni członkowie Eklezji oraz wyznawcy kultu imperialnego podążają za Gwardią Imperialną na kampanie oraz bitwy by głosić sprawiedliwość Boga Imperatora. Ci kapłani odgrywają istotna rolę w armii głosząc święte nauki Władcy jak i nadając duchowe wsparcie wojskom podczas bitwy oraz po za nim. Przed nimi nie stoi wyższy cel niż doglądanie Imperialnych armii. Dają przykład ludziom w bitwie a w każdej chwili gotowi są zginąć męczeńską śmiercią w krwawym boju. Opowiadają się oni za walką wręcz niż za bronią dystansową i zaczepiają ten ideał gwardzistom, co nie jednokrotnie czyni ich tak okrutnymi jak komisarz jeśli chodzi o motywowanie ludzi, jednak Księża stosują religijna inspirację zamiast metody terroru używanej przez komisarzy. Kapłani upewniają się, że żołnierze są odpowiednio zmotywowani do wykonywania swych obowiązków bez cienia strachu, tak samo jak upewniają się czy są zdolni walczyć fanatycznie do samego końca. W bitwie wykorzystują wiarę żołnierzy by zwalczać wrogów Imperium. Wypełniają serca najbliższych gwardzistów słusznym gniewem poprzez potężne i porywające litanie pobożności oraz pieśni nienawiści. Kapłani potrafią zmienić zwyczajnych gwardzistów w prawdziwych fanatyków tak ,że będą zdolni nawet ignorować odniesione rany byle by pozostać i walczyć. Wspólnymi siłami oczyszczają pole bitwy z tych , którzy ośmielą się stanąć naprzeciw nim. Kapłani Maszyny - Inżynierowie thumb|150px|Kapłan Maszyny z Adeptus MechanicusKapłani maszyny przybywają na pole bitwy , aby naprawiać oraz utrzymywać w dobrym stanie maszyny Imperialne oraz wszelkie inne systemy wymagające ich ingerencji. Kiedy robi się niebezpiecznie nie stronią oni od walki. Większość z nich ze względu na ich starzejące się ciała , zastąpiła wątłe ludzkie kończyny stalowymi ramionami dzięki którym uzyskali niezwykłą siłę. W walce może pomagać im grupa serwitorów. Atutem Kapłanów - Inżynierów nie jest jednak siła lecz potęga umysłu. Nie chodzi tutaj jednak o jakikolwiek rodzaj psioniki. Maja oni dostęp do najstarszych i najpotężniejszych technologii Imperium. Umysł każdego z nich to nieskończona skarbnica wszelkiego rodzaju schematów, spisów i różnych technologii. Utrata jednego z nich to niepowetowana strata dla ludzkości. Należą oni do Kultu Maszyny i wierzą w swego boga Omissiaha. Wierzą , że wszelkiego rodzaju maszyny oraz technologię mają swoją duszę. Ich zadaniem jest utrzymywanie ich w dobrym, nie skażonym stanie. Są bardzo ważnym elementem w kompaniach Gwardii Imperialnej składających się głównie z czołgów. Jednak gwardziści unikają ich z powodu zniekształceń w ich ciałach lub modyfikacji bionicznych. Ci kapłani mają wiele cybernetycznych ulepszeń, które pomagają im w wykonywaniu ich obowiązków np. naprawianiu pojazdów pod ciężkim obstrzałem lub naprawach z ekstremalnym ograniczeniem czasowym. Wielu z nich ma płuca zastąpione mechanicznym samo-oddychającym mechanizmem lub części kory mózgowej zastąpione komputerowymi obwodami , aby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do zaawansowanych technologii Imperium. Niektórzy z bardziej fanatycznych Inżynierów oddanych Adeptus Mechanicus mają krew zastąpioną syntetyczną substancją przenoszącą tlen, w celu zminimalizowania zagrożenia z ran odnoszonych na polu bitwy. Wielu ma zainstalowane mechaniczne ramiona zwane: Mechadendrytami, które są bardzo przydatne w walce jak i przy wszelkiego rodzaju naprawach. Ogryni Ogryni są bardzo wysokimi, silnymi fizycznie wojownikami pochodzącymi z planet o bardzo wysokiej grawitacji oraz nieprzyjaznym klimacie. Ogryni kiedyś byli normalnymi ludźmi jednak pod wpływem morderczych warunków panujących na zamieszkiwanych przez nich planetach , zaczęli tracić intelekt zyskując za to niesamowitą siłę fizyczną. Ich skóra jest niewyobrażalnie gruba dzięki czemu mogą oni wytrzymać obrażenia, które zabiłyby zwykłego człowieka. Kości są grube i niemalże nie do złamania. Chociaż intelekt Ogrynów pozostawia wiele do życzenia wypełniają oni rozkazy bez zająknięcia nie zależnie od tego , jaki dowódca ma stopień w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Ogryni pełnią rolę potężnego wsparcia w walce wręcz. Radzą sobie z przeciwnikami jakich gwardziści nie mogą pokonać. Za pomocą swych rozdzieraczy z łatwością powalają wrogów na ziemię. Szkolenie ich nie wymaga wiele czasu ze względu na ich budowę fizyczną, ponieważ Ogryni i bez niego są dużą ulgą dla gwardzistów muszących stawiać czoła np. Orkom.Są oni często przydzielani do grup uderzeniowych ,które pierwsze lądują na polu bitwy. Chociaż Ogryni sklasyfikowani są jako mutanty Gwardia Imperialna bardzo chętnie przyjmuje ich w swoje szeregi. Kasrkini thumb|150px|Sierżant Kasrkinów z 8.CadiańskiegoGwardia Imperialna posiada wiele elit. Jedną z nich są właśnie Kasrkini. To elita z planety Cadii - miejsca wiecznej wojny między ludzkością a Chaosem. Już rekruci, którzy zasłużą się w walce są dobrymi kandydatami na dołączenie do weteranów, jednak aby stać się prawdziwym Kasrkinem czeka ich długa droga przez zaawansowane szkolenia, głównie w walce i sztuce przetrwania. Kasrkini zakwalifikowani są jako Oddziały Szturmowe jednak różnią się głównie przydziałem. Szturmowcy są wcielani niemal do każdego Regimentu i są przeznaczeni do obrony każdego terenu Imperium. Kasrkini natomiast są na stanie tylko Regimentów Cadii. Główna kampania z ich udziałem to lądowanie na Lorn V "Zimowy Napad" gdzie został wysłany 412 Cadiański dowodzony przez Generała Sturna w celu odzyskania i zabezpieczenia Imperialnego Tytana Klasy Imperator. Niewiele jest przypadków gdzie Kasrkini działają pod dowództwem innym niż Cadiańskim. Zdazyło się tak np. w kampanii w układzie Kaurava. Kiedy do 252 Nadzorowego został przydzielony nowy dowódca Vence Stubbs, otrzymał wsparcie w postaci właśnie oddziałów Kasrkinów. Pomogli oni mu wyprzeć wrogów Imperatora z dala od Imperialnej ziemi. Kasrkini stanowią nieocenione wsparcie na polu bitwy, posiadający nieprzeciętne umiejętności nabyte podczas treningu i wielu lat służby, wykorzystują swój wielki zasób doświadczenia, aby skutecznie pozbywać się wrogów ludzkości. Zauważalne regimenty: W Imperium istnieją regimenty, które są bardziej zauważalne od innych. Dzieje się to z tego powodu,że te pułki Gwardii, które dokonają czynów o wiele trudniejszych i niebezpieczniejszych od innych pułków zostają zapisane w historii Imperium już nie jako zwykły regiment. Drugim czynnikiem , przez który niektóre pułki są zauważane to sami gwardziści a także zwykli cywile. O tych regimentach ludzie mogą opowiadać legendy i opowiadać o nich gdziekolwiek się znajdą. Oczywiście takie opowieści powstają nie bez powodu. Armageddon Steel Legion thumb|150px|Gwardzista Stalowego Legionu z miotaczem ognia Armageddon jest sklasyfikowana jako Planeta Ul. Jej atmosfera jest skażona przez przemysł toczący się tu nieustannie od około dziesięciu tysiąc leci a miasta Ule wznoszą się ponad ziemię na wysokość nawet kilku kilometrów. Poza nimi można oddychać jedynie w maskach przeciw gazowych. Armageddon to słuszna nazwa , ponieważ rozegrały się tu trzy apokaliptyczne bitwy pomiędzy ludźmi a ich wrogami. Najbardziej znane są Druga i Trzecia wojna o Armageddon, ponieważ wtedy to planetę najechało największe WAAAGH! jakie kiedykolwiek istniało pod wodzą Herszta Ghazkulla Mag Unrug Thraki. Walki o każde miasto były krwawo toczone pomiędzy przeciwnikami. Gwardia Imperialna dowodzona przez Komisarza Sebastiana Yarricka zdołała jednak odeprzeć szturm zielono skórych. Warto wspomnieć, że raz Xenos schwytali Yarricka jednak Ghazkull wypuścił go mówiąc: "ciężko znaleźć dobrego przeciwnika". Po dwóch wygranych wojnach z orkami gwardziści z armageddonu uzyskali wielkie doświadczenie w walce z tymi obcymi co czyni ich mistrzami jeśli chodzi walkę przeciwko zielonoskórym. Mówiąc o przemyśle zbrojeniowym Armageddon nie stoi w tyle. Produkuje się tutaj wiele pojazdów dla Imperium takie jak Chimera, Hellhound oraz kilka wariantów Leman Russa. Choć armia na tej planecie składa się głównie z piechoty zmechanizowanej , znaleźć tu można także samodzielne kompanie pancerne. Vostroyan Firstborn thumb|150px|Piechur z regimentu Pierworodnych VostroiVostroya jest przemysłową planetą Ulem. Regimenty , które tam stacjonują noszą nazwę "Pierworodnych Vostroyi" , ponieważ każde pierwsze dziecko z każdej rodziny musi służyć w Gwardii Imperialnej. Jest tak z tego powodu, że Vostroyanie z wielkim wstydem starają się odpokutować winy swych przodków jeszcze z czasów Herezji Horusa. Wówczas podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Vostroya produkowała większe ilości broni niż przeciętna imperialna planeta. Kiedy po zdradzie Horusa galaktyka płonęła w ogniach wojny i anarchii Imperator wysyłał wiadomości do lojalnych planet Imperium z rozkazem pomocy dla wojsk imperialnych przeciwko chordom Chaosu. Vostroyanie odmówili tłumacząc się,że jeśli oddali by część swojej populacji na rzecz Gwardii Imperialnej produkcja przemysłowa znacznie by zmalała i byłaby nie wystarczająca dla wojsk Imperatora. Mówili,że w ten sposób lepiej będą służyć Imperium. Po Herezji Horusa ludność Vostroyi spotkała się z okazaną im wielką łaską ze strony lojalistów i od tamtego czasu obiecali dostarczać każdego pierworodnego do wojsk Imperialnych. Pomimo czarnej plamy na swej historii Vostroyanie uznają za wielki zaszczyt możność walki dla Imperatora i z odrazą patrzą na inne regimenty , które mniej chętnie stają do walki w Jego imieniu. Pierwszy raz Vostroyanie zasłużyli się podczas upadku Medusy V w 41M 999. Death Korps of Krieg thumb|150px|Piechur Korpusów ŚmierciKorpusy Śmierci z Kriegu to nazwa dana regimentom pochodzącym z post-apokaliptycznego świata Krieg. Planeta ta ma haniebną historię. Jest sklasyfikowana jako Martwy Świat, ponieważ 1500 lat temu wybuchła tam wojna nuklearna a następnie domowa wojna pozycyjna trwająca 500 lat. Wszystko zaczęło się od rebelii przeciwko Imperium. Bogate i uważające ,że planeta powinna należeć jedynie do nich elity, ogłosiły niepodległość od Imperium. Wybuchła wojna domowa ,która doprowadziła do użycia broni nuklearnej zamieniając niegdyś pełną życia planetę w napromieniowaną skałę. Ci którzy przetrwali wybudowali podziemne miasta i tam ożywili przemysł wojskowy. Po zakończeniu wojny wysłannicy Imperium przylecieli na Krieg spodziewając się zastać jedynie jeden nie w pełni uzbrojony regiment. Mieszkańcy jednak nie próżnowali. Wysłannicy zastali 5 w pełni uzbrojonych i gotowych do walki regimentów. Żołnierze Korpusów próbują odpokutować za herezje ich przodków i słyną z braku poszanowania dla swego życia w walce. Ludzie z Korpusów są specjalistami od oblężeń i wojny pozycyjnej. Polegają na okopach a oprócz standardowych oddziałów można u nich znaleźć także grupy jeźdźców koni. Elysian Drop Troopers thumb|150px|Gwardzista z Elyzjańskich Oddziałów Desantowych z Gravo-Chronem na plecachElysia to zielona planeta leżąca jedynie 30 lat świetlnych od świata Armageddon.Znana jest ona z rekrutacji czołowych regimentów polegających głównie na zrzutach z powietrza. Elyzjańskie Oddziały desantowe słyną z masowego wykorzystania samolotów oraz elitarnych żołnierzy wysyłanych z powietrza bezpośrednio do walki. Najlepszymi zaletami tych regimentów jest ich szybkość, nieprzewidywalnośc oraz skuteczne ataki w każdym miejscu na polu bitwy. Potrafią szybko wysyłać nowe oddziały na pole bitwy za pomocą statków Walkirii. Oddziały przez nie przewożone po prostu zsuwają się po linach lub wyskakują z Gravo-Chronami z dużych wysokości. Przez to że często atakują daleko na terytorium wroga nie są w stanie polegać na ciężkich pojazdach. Mają jednak do dyspozycji lekkie pojazdy takie jak zmodyfikowane Sentinele, szybkie samochody opancerzone, statki bojowe "Gunship" oraz wsparcie Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej w celu uzupełnienia braków w ciężkim uzbrojeniu. Dzięki Walkiriom oraz Gravo-Chronom Elyzjanie potrafią osiągać swoje cele szybko dzięki swej precyzji oraz krótkiemu dystansowi ich broni do przeciwników. Walkirie, Flota oraz inne statki są wyładowane ogromną siłą ognia i mogą strzelać we wszytko na polu bitwy. Dzięki ogromnej mobilności całej armii Elyzjanie mają wielką przewagę nad wrogiem. Elyzjańskim Oddziałom desantowym brakuje ciężkiego uzbrojenia , więc nie mogą niszczyć większości pojazdów. Gwardziści z "Elyzejskich" także są wyposażeni w zwyczajne karabiny laserowe więc nie mogą angażować się w długie strzelaniny. Zamiast tego starają się szybko przeskakiwać do wyznaczonych celów i utrzymać je z wielką determinacją i za wszelką cenę. Przy tej strategi straty zawsze są wysokie jednak jest to cena jaką regimenty płaca za swą mobilność. Cadian Shock Troopers thumb|150px|Piechur z Cadiańskich Grup UderzeniowychCadia to bardzo specyficzna planeta. Jest sklasyfikowana jako Świat-Forteca i jest położona u jedynego bezpiecznego wyjścia z Oka Terroru. Wokół Cadii wzniesiono Bramę Cadiańską - system umocnień w kosmosie mających na celu powstrzymanie agresorów z Oka. Cadianie nie boją się Chaosu ani wojny. Dotyka to ich cały czas. Zanim Cadiańczycy nauczą się czytać i pisać uczy się ich jak strzelać, składać i rozkładać broń. Cadiańskie Grupy Uderzeniowe znane są w całej galaktyce i stale udowadniają swoją wartość na polu bitwy. Ich dowódcą jest Lord Kasztelan a stanowisko to zajmuje obecnie E. Ursarkar bohater bitwy o Cadię podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Cadianie są wzorem do naśladowania. W rzeczy samej inne regimenty naśladują je w uzbrojeniu, wyglądzie itp. Cecha ta łączy Cadian z Ultramarines, ponieważ to oni są rozsławieni w całej galaktyce a modele ich armii są wykorzystywane przez inne zakony. Cadianie w zasadzie żyją tylko w jednym celu: aby wstąpić do armii. Wskaźnik urodzeń oraz ilość ludzi w Gwardii Imperialnej lub Planetarnych Siłach Obronnych są praktycznie takie same. Regimenty z Cadii są bardzo profesjonalne, zdyscyplinowane i używają najlepszych oddziałów aby te stały na czele ataku. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'8. Cadiański "Własność Kasztelana":'' Regiment znajdujący się pod dowództwem Lorda Ursakara E. Creed, walczył głównie podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Został wysłany również jako wsparcie na planetę Aurelia gdzie walczył przeciwko zbuntowanym Regimentom oraz siłom Chaosu. *'9. Cadiański: uczestniczył w rzezi, która miała miejsce w fortecy Carcasson. Regiment zmasakrował wtedy Flote-rój Scarabus. *'39. Cadiański' '"Zguba Obcych": 'walczył min. w podsektorze Aurelia oraz w działaniach przeciwko Hrud. *'85. Cadiański "Ogniste Smoki": 'ścierał się z wrogiem w trudnych warunkach na magmowej pustyni na Gorsinie. *'110. Cadiański "Cieniste Formacje": Regiment walczący podczas oczyszczania świata Shaboloth w 41M. Uczestniczył także w III Krucjacie Aureliańskiej w podsektorze Aurelia. *'122. Cadiański: '''kampania na mroźnej planecie Vintock III w 40M. Uczestniczył także w bitwie o Vogen. *'180. Cadiański "Polujące Tygrysy'": walczył podczas kampanii na Rassagar III gdzie zasłużył się zniszczeniem WAAAGH! Craslah. *'''412. Cadiański: pod dowództwem Generała Sturna Regiment walczył podczas kampanii na świecie Lorn V. *'450. Cadiański: '''Regiment walczący w bujnych lasach na Klestry. *'512. Cadiański: 'Regiment przydzielony do obrony orbitalnej. Harakoni Warhawks Bojowe Jastrzębie Harakonu to elitarne Regimenty powietrzne pochodzące z Harakonu- planety o niskiej grawitacji oraz wysokich Miastach-Ulach. Dzięki grawitacyjnym szybowcom Harakoni latają w dolinach poniżej swych miast jak i ponad nimi, co czyni ich odpornymi na jakikolwiek strach związany z wysokościami oraz sprawia, że są oni sobie w stanie poradzić z prądami powietrznymi. Znaleźli oni swoje miejsce w Gwardii Imperialnej jako elitarne Oddziały Desantowe. Adaptowanie się z niskim poziomem grawitacji przez całe pokolenia sprawiło ,że Harakoni przewyższają innych jeśli chodzi o używanie Gravo-Chronów i skakanie z orbity wprost na pole bitwy co jest ich główna taktyka. Przez tą strategię Bojowe Jastrzębie zwiększają zapotrzebowanie na użycie elitarnych Oddziałów Szturmowych oraz małych oddziałów taktycznych a niżeli większych preferowanych przez inne Regimenty. Harakoni noszą karapaksowy pancerz, maski tlenowe aby móc oddychać w cienkiej atmosferze na dużych wysokościach, są uzbrojeni w karabiny automatyczne lub laserowe. Zapewne ci żołnierze przyczynili się do wielu odznaczeń swych dowódców. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'31. Harakońskich Jastrzębi Bojowych "Nurkowie z Piekła": Walczył min. na plancie Aurelia podczas III Krucjaty Aureliańskiej. Valhallan Ice Warriors thumb|Piechur z Lodowych Wojowników ValhalliValhalla jest Imperialnym światem o bardzo mroźnym klimacie. Jednak nie zawsze taka była. Kiedy kolonizowali ją ludzie była zielonym światem jak wiele innych. Valhalle jednak spotkał straszny los. Trafiła w nią kometa,którą próbowały zniszczyć lasery obronne jednak bez skutecznie bo jak się później okazało składała się ona z prawie z czystego żelaza zamiast kamienia i lodu. Kometa wypchnęła Valhalle z jej orbity tym samym odpychając ją od jej macierzystej gwiazdy co było katastrofalne w skutkach. Temperatura gwałtownie spadła, cała planeta zmieniła się w lodową kulę.Ten stan utrzymuję się po dziś dzień. Valhallanie okazali się jednak silniejsi niż następstwa komety i sprostali testowi danemu przez los. Jednak czekała ich kolejna próba. Uszkodzona Orkowa flota wylądowała na planecie chcąc wykraść zapasy żywności zgromadzone przez mieszkańców.Valhallanie dzielnie bronili swych Miast Uli położonych pod lodem. W końcu pokonali orków używając maszyn kujących w lodzie, dzięki którym uderzyli w samo serce Orkowych sił. Regimenty z Valhalli specjalizują się w walce z orkami. Znają oni ich taktyki i wiedzą jak z nimi skutecznie walczyć. Potrafią poradzić sobie z nimi w sytuacjach gdzie zwykła armia po po prostu by uciekła. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'23. Valhallański: '''znani ze swych stepowych mundurów, zwykle wysyłany na tereny pokryte bujna trawą lub rozległymi stepami. *'93. Valhallański: 'kampania na Soldane 38M. Catachan Jungle Fighters thumb|150px|Medyk z Catachańskich Wojowników Dżungli Catachan jest sklasyfikowana jako Martwy Świat i niemalże całkowicie pokryta dżunglą, która jest zabójcza dla każdego człowieka. Mieszkańcy Catachanu przechodzą przez selekcje naturalna i tylko najlepsi przetrwają w tak niebezpiecznym świecie. Są jednymi z najlepszych ekspertów jeśli chodzi o walkę w dżungli a ich reputacja zawsze ich wyprzedza gdziekolwiek się udają. Catachanie oprócz broni zasięgowej korzystają z bardziej śmiercionośnych broni do walki wręcz niż tylko bagnet np. "Catachańskie Żądło" ,które ma około 50cm długości. Kolejna bronią jest Nocny Żniwiarz ,który jest ciemny i przeznaczony do misji infiltrujących lub działań w nocy. Szpon Diabła to najdłuższa broń do walki wręcz na Catachanie bo ma 1metr 20cm długości i nawet Orkowie mówią o niej z szacunkiem. Catachanie poza walką wręcz specjalizują się także w stawianiu pułapek. Wiedzą jak zrobić skuteczną pułapkę na każdy oddział wroga w każdym środowisku w jakim się znajdują. Catachanie nie używają żadnych maszyn poza Sentinelami przystosowanymi do prowadzenia działań wojennych w dżungli. Korzystają także z mniejszej ilości drużyn ciężkich broni a takowe są wyposażone jedynie w moździerze i ciężkie boltery. Chociaż może się wydawać ,że Catachanie są o wiele gorzej wyposażeni niż inne Regimenty to jednak są bardziej przystosowani do walki w swoim środowisku niż jakikolwiek inny. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'17. Catachański "Wrzeszczące Diabły":' jeden z Catachańskich Regimentów, który wyróżnił się w walkach o przetrwanie na swej ojczystej planecie. *'391. Catachański "Owiwające się Kobry": '''Regiment lubujący się w atakowaniu wroga z różnych stron. Mordian Iron Guard thumb|150px|Kobieta z Regimentu Żelaznej Straży MordianMordian jest Światem-Ulem a obrót wokół jej własnej osi trwa tyle co pełen obrót wokół jej macierzystej gwiazdy czego skutkiem jest jedna całkowicie spowita mrokiem półkula, oraz druga cały czas wystawiona na promieniowanie gwiazdy zamieniając prawie połowę Mordianu w nie nadające się do życia pustkowia. Mordian słynie z posiadania Regimentów ściśle polegających na dyscyplinie oraz wierzących jedynie w swój obowiązek a są to naprawdę jedne z niewielu rzeczy które darzą szacunkiem. W bitwie wyjątkowo zdyscyplinowani żołnierze Żelaznej Straży prezentują wrogowi idealnie uformowane szyki bojowe, naszpikowane bagnetami oraz karabinami laserowymi. Zwykle bywało tak że kiedy Mordianie stawali naprzeciw swych wrogów ,ci widząc ich "ozdobne" mundury, sądzili że walczą z amatorami. Rozumieli jednak swój błąd kiedy nadziewali się na linie Gwardzistów najeżone bagnetami oraz ciężkimi bolterami. Mordianie brali udział w niejednej bitwie jednak najbardziej znana jest Bitwa o Mordian kiedy to siły Chaosu sprowadzone na planetę zaklęciem zaatakowały i niemalże pokonały obrońców , jednak ci wykazali się niezwykłą odwagą, zdyscyplinowaniem i wolą walki ,co wzbudziłoby szacunek nawet Adeptus Astartes. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'56. Mordiański: Regiment piechoty zmechanizowanej *'211' Mordiański: 'stacjonuje jako garnizon w stolicy Mordian. Tallarn Desert Riders thumb|150px|Snajper z TallarnTallarn jest sklasyfikowana jako martwy świat. Jest to planeta całkowicie pokryta pustynią jednak nie zawsze tak było. Tallarn była kiedyś zielonym światem z oceanami i sprawną gospodarką. Podczas Herezji Horusa wszystko się zmieniło kiedy to siły Chaosu najechały planetę wcześniej bombardując ją tysiącami bomb wirusowych. Siły mrocznych bogów szukały tam starożytnego artefaktu jednak nie udało im się go zdobyć przez zaciekły opór ocalałych obywateli Imperium oraz sił Eldarów. Pustynni jeźdźcy z Tallarn słyną ze swej szybkości. Polegają oni bardziej na walce w stylu partyzanckiej, głównie na taktyce "uderz-odskocz". Regimenty z Tallarn mają w swym arsenale samodzielne pułki pancerne także polegające na wcześniej wymienionej taktyce oraz jeźdźców koni. Lubują się w uderzaniu w samo serce wroga a potem szybkim odskoczeniu w celu uporządkowania własnych linii i ponownym ataku zanim wróg zdoła się na niego przygotować. Wojska z Tallarn polegają na manewrach wymijających i atakowaniu wroga w jego słabszych punktach. Chociaż ludzie ci wiedzą jak ochronić się przed bezpośrednim atakiem wroga , najtrudniejszą walkę prowadzą z zabójczo gorącym klimatem ich planety. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'3. Tallaraśski "Pustynna Burza": Regiment pojawił się na planecie Balle Prime, gdzie walczył przeciwko orkom podczas masakry w Akhar Basin. *'''89. Tallarański: '''walczący podczas kampanii na Annukani w 39M. Tanith First and Only thumb|Snajper z Pierwszego i Jedynego z TanithTanith była kiedyś zieloną, niezwykłą planetą. Całą była pokryta lasami lecz nie były to zwykłe drzewa. Potrafiły myśleć prawie jak ludzie, przemieszczać się a według niektórych nawet rozmawiać między sobą. Tanithianie i niezwykłe drzewa żyli ze sobą w symbiozie i przyjaźni. Ludzie wycinali tyle drzew ile potrzebowali w zamian sadząc jeszcze więcej niż wycięli a drzewa np. tworzyły dla ludzi ścieżki w lesie. Z tego niezwykłego drewna robiono prawie wszystko w tym piękne części do karabinów. Jadnak czas błogiego życia musiał się skończyć. Śmierć Tanith nastąpiła kiedy Lord Chaosu zbombardował planetę z orbity setkami tysięcy ton pocisków. Wszystkie lasy spłonęły pod silną nawałą z dział floty Chaosu, po której planeta została najechana przez siły naziemne. Z całej populacji udało się uciec stosunkowo niewielkiej liczbie ludzi ,którzy utworzyli Regiment: Pierwszy i Jedyny z Tanith. Oficjalnie nazwany jest 1 Tanithiańskim lecz znany jest jako "Duchy Gaunta". Noszą ten przydomek przez swego dowódce Komisarza Półkownika Ibrama Gaunta ,który zdołał uratować około 3 tysiące ludzi z całej planety. Regiment Duchów znany z szybkich oddziałów piechoty, potrafiących przemieszczać się niezauważenie, mających ogromne doświadczenie w misjach zwiadowczych. Znani są także z noszonych płaszczy wykonanych ze skóry kameleonów co zapewnia im świetny kamuflaż. Źródła *Kodeks Gwardii Imperialnej (3 edycja) (2) *Kodeks Gwardii Imperialnej (5 edycja) *Kodeks Astra Militarum (6 edycja) *Warhammer 40000 Rulebook (6 edycja) *Dawn of War: Winter Assult *Dawn of War 2: Retribution Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej